1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus that can suitably be used, for example, for preparing reproduction control information for the purpose of controlling the reproduction of audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports for moving human bodies according to the tempo of a piece of music such as dance and aerobics have been very popular in recent years. When playing such sports, many people not only move their bodies according to the tempo of the piece of music being sounded but also select a piece of music whose tempo matches the body motions they can do.
However, when they cannot find out a piece of music whose tempo matches the body motions they can do, they may be required to change the tempo of the piece of music so as to make it match their body motions.
Actually, there have been proposed reproduction apparatus having a functional feature (a device referred to as digital pitch controller) of changing the tempo of a piece of music by controlling and multiplying the speed of reproducing the audio data that corresponds to the piece of music being replayed by given number of times so as to change the tempo of the piece of music without changing the pitches of the piece of music when the fast forward button of the apparatus is depressed (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-099097).